warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grauteich
|VergGruppe=WindClan |Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Bei einem Sturz mit dem Kopf auf einen Felsen aufgeschlagen |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Graujunges (Graykit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Graupfote (Graypaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Grauteich (Graypool) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Grauteich (Graypool) |Rang5=Älteste |RName5=Grauteich (Graypool) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Wellenkralle |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Morgenjunges |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Platschjunges |Familie4=Ziehtochter |FName4=Nebelstern |Familie5=Ziehsohn |FName5=Steinfell |Familie6=Mutter |FName6=Rehschweif |Familie7=Vater |FName7=Schilffeder |Familie8=Schwester |FName8=Weidenbrise |Mentor=Glanzhimmel, Hechtzahn |lebend=Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Battles of the Clans, Tigerclaw's Fury |verstorben=Stimmen der Nacht, Mistystar's Omen |erwähnt=Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Grauteich (Original: Graypool) ist eine dünne, graue Kätzin mit schütterem, zerzausten Fell, Narben an der Schnauze, die vom Alter weiß ist, einem kleinen Kopf, spitzen, scharfen Krallen, vom Alter brüchigen Zähnen und gelben Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Geheimnis des Waldes :Im Prolog bringt Eichenherz seine Jungen Nebeljunges und Steinjunges zum FlussClan. Er sagt, er hätte sie im Wald gefunden und wüsste nicht, woher sie kämen und fragt, ob sich Grauteich um sie kümmern könnte. Sie willigt ein, jedoch glaubt sie Eichenherz nicht, dass er nicht wüsste, woher sie kommen, da sie den Geruch eines fremden Clans tragen. :Später im Buch ist Grauteich eine Älteste. Feuerherz möchte gerne mit Grauteich reden, weil er sich gewundert hat, warum Eichenherz hatte verhindern wollen, dass jemand Steinfell etwas antut. Nebelfuß sagt ihm, dass Grauteich, die sie für ihrer Mutter hält, vielleicht etwas darüber weiß. Deshalb trifft sich Feuerherz mit ihr. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Nebelfuß und Steinfell nicht ihre leiblichen Kinder sind, sondern dass sie Eichenherz gebracht hat. Außerdem verrät sie ihm, dass sie den Geruch eines feindlichen Clan, nämlich DonnerClan-Geruch, an den Jungen gefunden hat, stellt aber wütend klar, dass Eichenherz niemals Junge gestohlen hätte, als Feuerherz dies in Erwägung zieht. Grauteich bittet ihn, Nebelfuß und Steinfell nichts zu erzählen. Vor dem Sturm : Gefährliche Spuren :Grauteich verlässt, ohne etwas zu sagen, das Lager des FlussClans. Nebelfuß fragt Feuerherz und Sandsturm, ob sie sie gesehen haben, doch das haben sie nicht. Sie helfen ihr bei der Suche. Feuerherz findet sie und sieht, dass Tigerstern bei ihr ist, den sie jedoch für Eichenherz hält. Er gibt sich als Eichenherz aus und so erzählt Grauteich ihm von den Jungen, mit denen sie Nebelfuß und Steinfell meint, die er zu ihr gebracht hat. Tigerstern fragt, welche Jungen, da merkt sie, dass er nicht Eichenherz ist. Er wird ungeduldig und will wissen, wer die Jungen sind und wer die richtige Mutter ist. Tigerstern greift Grauteich an. Sie weicht ihm aus und fällt dabei. Sie überlebt den Sturz nicht. Nebelfuß und Graustreif bringen Grauteich zurück ins Lager, um für sie die Totenwache zu halten. Staffel 4 Stimmen der Nacht :Grauteich ist mit Schmutzfell am Mondsee zu sehen, als Häherfeder Spaziergänge in Maulbeerglanz' Traum gemacht hat. Sie sagt Maulbeerglanz, dass ihre Vorfahren mit ihnen gehen. Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung : :Außerdem wird sie kurz im Prolog von Blaustern erwähnt, als sie sagt, das Grauteich eine gute Ersatzmutter für ihre Jungen ist. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Sie wird mit Weidenjunges von Rehschweif geboren. Später kommt heraus, dass eine WindClan-Katze, Schilffeder, der Vater ist. Er holt die Schwestern in den WindClan, sie kommen später allerdings wieder zurück. :Sie wird zur Schülerin von Glanzhimmel ernannt und trägt von nun an den Namen Graupfote. Auf einer Patrouille mit Schiefmaul, Eichenherz, Schmutzfell, Feldkralle und ihrer Mentorin kommen sie an der Brücke über den Fluss vorbei. Die Schülerin läuft auf die Brücke und weigert sich, zurückzukommen, als ihre Mentorin sie zurückruft. Glanzhimmel muss sie dann retten, während Schiefmaul Zweibeinerjunge verjagt. :Als ihre ehemalige Mentorin kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Junge krank wird, gibt sie sich die Schuld, weil sie von ihr gerettet werden musste, doch Schiefmaul versichert ihr, dass die Königin nicht wegen der Rettung krank wurde. :Um zu symbolisieren, dass sie und ihre Schwester halb WindClan und halb FlussClan sind, bekommen sie von Jubelstern die Kriegernamen Weidenbrise und Grauteich. :Ihr Gefährte wird Wellenkralle. Grauteichs Junge sterben, da sie schon kränklich auf die Welt kommen. Grauteich wird daraufhin krank und sie heult ihren Schmerz und ihren Kummer am Flussufer hinaus. Sie glaubt, dass ihre Jungen sie im SternenClan hören könnten. Eichenherz taucht mit zwei Jungen im Lager, die er an der Grenze gefunden habe, auf und übergibt sie Grauteich. Diese blüht nach dem Verlust ihrer Jungen wieder auf. Sonstiges *In der Originalausgabe von Geheimnis des Waldes wird ihre Augenfarbe nochmals genauer als hellgelb definiert. *In Geheimnis des Waldes steht, dass sie noch ein Junges säugt und ihre anderen Jungen gestorben wären, dabei hatte sie nur zwei Jungen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verstorben sind. *In Streifensterns Bestimmung wird sie einmal Grauteich genannt, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch eine Schülerin ist. *In Streifensterns Bestimmung wird sie einmal als männlich bezeichnet. *Sie hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Schilffeder aus dem WindClan kommt. *Grauteich hatte am Ende ihres Lebens Demenz.Vickys Facebook-Seite Familie *Gefährte: Wellenkralle *Tochter: Morgenjunges *Sohn: Platschjunges *Ziehkinder: Nebelstern, Steinfell *Mutter: Rehschweif *Vater: Schilffeder *Schwester: Weidenbrise *Onkel: Zedernpelz *Cousine: Sonnenfisch *Cousin: Froschhüpfer *Großcousine: Rotfelljunges *Großcousin: Grasjunges *Nichten: Silberfluss, Weidenjunges, Fischjunges *Großnichte: Federschweif *Großneffe: Sturmpelz *Urgroßnichte: Lerche die am Morgen singt *Urgroßneffe: Baum der sich an Fels klammert Character Art Grauteich (S).byTini.png|Schülerin Grauteich (K).byTini.png|Kriegerin Zitate Zeremonien Kriegerzeremonie :'Jubelstern:' ''Weidenpfote, Graupfote, tretet vor. Weidenpfote, du hast die Schnelligkeit einer WindClan-Katze, aber das Herz eines FlussClan-Kriegers. Zu Ehren deiner Schnelligkeit, deines Mutes und deiner Klugheit gebe ich dir den Namen Weidenbrise! Graupfote, du hast die Entschiedenheit, Tapferkeit und Wärme deiner Mutter. Von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Grauteich heißen. :Alle FlussClan-Mitglieder: Grauteich! Grauteich! Grauteich! Quellen en:Graypoolfr:Lac de Givrefi:Harmaaläiskäru:Лужицаnl:Grijspoeles:Tabora Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere